Festival of the Sun - June 1016
The Festival of the Sun was an event that took place on June 10, 2016. (As told by Calicana Fireborn...) Part 1 I had arrived with only a name: Brew Blacktalon. He was a smith of legend who also happened to be the only lead I had on my mother. She had mentioned him in her journal, saying they had shared many a drink at The Festival of the Sun in Arkrest. I knew he would be selling his wares, but how greedy he could be, I did not know. ' ' In front of me was a massive purple and white striped tent. There was a single entrance, protected by two bulky guards. I approached them and took on a pompous demeanor. “Tell Blacktalon I am here.” Smoke was blowing out my ass. One of the guards let out an abysmal chortle. “Don’t waste our time. Find a blacksmith that smith's swords light and small enough for you to use.” I let out a sigh through a smile. They had to test my patience, didn’t they? “Tell Blacktalon that Rashina is here to see him.” I stomped my foot and pouted once more. “No mark, no entry.” The mark of Blacktalon? I’ll show him a mark. I tossed one of the guards a few Sovereigns from my pouch. “Send Blacktalon a drink. Make it a double shot of whiskey, no ice, and sprinkle a little dirt in there for me. I know he likes his drinks dirty.” I winked at the guard. He looked at me as if I was insane, muttered “Oh, alright.” and turned and entered the tent. The other guard and I had a staring contest as we waited for his return. Instead of the guard, Blacktalon himself burst through the tent flaps. He was a large, and I mean LARGE, man. It took two pauldrons to cover his shoulders. He had a rotting black beard and ashy robes. “Rashina, I haven’t seen you in…” When he noticed it was me and not my mother, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Who are you?” “I am her daughter.” He stood shocked for a moment, then lifted me into his arms and gave me the tightest bear hug to date. “Welcome, welcome! Come on in!” He opened one of the tent flaps for me. As I walked in I saw the guard coming out. I gave him a cheeky smile to assert my dominance. ' ' The tent was huge, much larger than it looked from the outside. Candles were strung from the top of the tent, a bear rug covering the floor. It was clear to me now that the tent had multiple rooms, doorway flaps leading to them all. “Sit down! Have a drink!” He smacked a servant in the chest, motioning for him to get us drinks. “So how are you? How is your mother? Was there something she needed from me?” “No. But I do need something from you. My mother has actually gone missing, and I believe you may know who has taken her.” He stops to think. “I may know where she has been taken, actually. But alas, I am a businessman!” He puts his hand over his forehead, fawning. “I am a slave to my trade. And this seems like a very good opportunity to make a little money!” “Excuse me?” “I’ll tell you what. You’re here at the festival, you might as well enjoy yourself. Partake in the games. And you know the “Dragon Egg” hunt? Teams of 3? A bunch of colorful eggs full of coins and treats and little toys for the children? Well what if I told you one of those eggs was real.” He gives me the largest grin I have ever seen on someone, even large for his rather ridiculously large face. “Sir, my mother’s life is in danger.” “If I know your mother, she can hold her own. And if you’re anything like your mother, you’ll get me that egg.” He lets out a hearty laugh, releasing dust particles from his beard. “And if I can’t get it?” “I know you’ll find a way to get me that egg.” He lets out another thundering laugh. “Now have fun at the festival!” He pushes me out of the door of the tent. ' ' I have learned a few things. # That man is crazy. # I’m on a stupid egg hunt. # I NEED to find a team. Part 2 As I was thrust through the tent flaps the sun blinded me for a moment. It was early enough that the sun was just peaking over the horizon (and straight into my eyes, of course). I put my hand up to block out the sun and saw before me many merchants and craftsman setting up their tents. Small lanterns and streamer sticks were on display. Headbands with feathers expelling off them to look like flames were being crafted to be sold throughout the day. Cakes and cookies were freshly pulled from brick ovens, cooled, and painted up to look like fire birds and dragons. I found myself at another bustling festival. I sighed and strutted forward towards the middle of the festivities. Many festival goers were beginning to arrive, all done up in reds and oranges, colors streaking off them like the sun. Some were almost naked save the paints covering their bodies. I only had to find two out of some thousand people who were fit to fight along side me. Easier said than done. I started looking in the taverns close by. Only two types of people were in bars this early: drunks, and work for hire. Hopefully I would run into some young soldier looking for bodyguard work and hopefully he’ll fail to question why I am hiring him to compete in a children's game. The bar was empty apart from a young, curly haired girl eating curds and whey. The curls I thought I recognized, but the pipe she puffed on every now and again was unmistakable. “Ferrus. Ferrus Artifex?” She turned from her breakfast. The second she saw my face she started laughing hilariously. “No fucking way.” She stood in front of me, snacking on her bowl of slosh. “Of course you’d be in a bar this early.” “I’m not here for drink this morning.” I stuck out my hand for her to shake. “I’m looking to hire for the Festival.” She took my hand and with a firm grip shook it up and down. “That’s something I can talk about.” She sat back at the bar, patting the seat next to her for me to sit down. “I came here to make some coin, but it seems we are in the same predicament. I didn’t realize before I arrived that fights were entered in teams.” “I didn’t realize before I arrived that I’d be competing.” I slumped my head onto my hand. “Well, we can make a deal. Seeing as we are of a Sisterhood, and you’re nowhere near as drunk as you were when I first met you, we should team up. Split the profits?” She turned to me, reading my face in the deal. “I need no profits. There is only one thing I’m after.” “And that is?” “An egg. In the Dragon Egg Hunt.” She burst into laugher, almost tears, at the sound of this. “The Dragon Egg Hunt? That is for children! What could you possibly be looking for that you’d find pushing children out of the way?” I leaned in close, sure the zero people in the bar could hear me. “I was told there is a real dragon egg in the mix this year. I need it.” Her eyes widened. “Even if that was true, how could you tell the difference? All the eggs are painted up to look real.” She took a puff of her purple smoke. “Well, the real egg should be heavy, correct? A struggling child would be a solid tell.” She put out her pipe and scooped up the last bit of whey. “Can we even enter? Are we too old?” “There is no age limit.” “So we get to be the assholes that push all the kids out of the way?” “We only need that one egg. They can have the rest. Hell, I’ll help them out if we can secure it!” Ferrus puts out her hand for me to shake this time. “Sounds like a plan.” I return the gesture. ' ' The two of us walk through the rows of tents, some just opening for the day. We are scouring everyone we see up and down, looking for someone who may pose some ability on the field. Past the bakeries and craftsmen tents, past the fighters warming up for battle, past even the loo available for those with the coin, is the dump of the festival. The runs, where the beggars sleep. Now this is where all the shady stuff goes down so I figured if we couldn’t find an ally, maybe we could buy one. ' ' Loe and behold, in front of us was a large field holding many small tents (if you could call them that) joined by straw pillows and buckets of soiled water. These seemed to be the only possessions of the many who slept in this field. But, off to the side, just out of eyesight if one wasn’t looking, was a small camp much like the others, but very, and I mean very, clean. The sheet strung up for cover was stark white, pearlescent even. Around the small flame that struggled to stay lit was a young girl donning a pale blue dress, her black hair artlessly strung up in messy braids, along with a lean man tanned by the sun. The girl was almost otherworldly, both in this bum camp and in my eyes. Her dress and demeanor were out of place. The man wore rags. His hair mopped and tied behind his ears. Out of curiosity, Ferrus and I approached the camp. The man looked up. His eyes were familiar. “Hail, citizen.” I addressed the girl. She seemed startled at first, brushing off her gown and responding with a strained poise. “Hello. May I help you with something?” She was defensive. “It’s clear you are out of your element in a place like this. I just came over to make sure everything was alright.” I spoke calmly. She did not. “We are fine. We need no help.” Her voice was sharp. Ferrus laughed. “A runaway Princess I presume? You’re old enough now to make it on your own? You’re not your daddy’s little girl anymore?” Sassy, sassy Ferrus. The young girl took a step forward, rage in her eyes. “You don’t even know who….” She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was the man. “Lady Bell.” Concern was in his eyes. Calm was in his voice. I could now see the collar around his neck. Stress left her shoulders. “Yes, I know.” She spoke back to him. “So we have Lady Bell.” I curtsied. “And you are?” I gestured to the man. She spoke instead. “My slave.” “Does slave boy have a name?” Ferrus questioned. “He doesn’t need one.” “I believe every person needs a name.” “He’s not a person. He is my slave.” She was getting angrier by the moment. I whispered to Ferrus. “I sense a temper tantrum coming on.” The man spoke to us this time. “Please, do not anger her.” The girl was not happy with this. “Garrah. Do not speak!” Ferrus took the opportunity. “So his name is Garrah?” The girl was fuming now. “He has no name!” I chimed in. “But you just said his name was Garrah.” Garrah spoke. “That’s me.” He pointed his thumbs towards himself. “You speak again and you starve.” She measured herself against him to show her dominance, but only came up to his chest. Garrah fell to his knees. “Yes, my Master.” He spoke. I was surprised he didn’t just pick her up and throw her into the river. She seemed content with this and patted him on the head. “Are we finished?” She turned to us. “I have a proposition.” My words pulled a sigh from her chest. “What is your proposition?” “We are in need of a third.” Her eyebrows furrowed in a questioning a way. “For the festival.” A look of relief swept over her face. “Yes. Of course.” She turned and pulled a small but eloquent knife from a bag just outside her tent. “I’m quite versed with it actually.” She ran her finger along it’s edge. “We didn’t actually mean you….” Ferrus let out, biting her lip. “Oh, well, I….” Lady Bell turned back to Garrah. “Yes, of course.” “We’d be willing to pay.” The girl looked slightly disappointed. “Yes, yes. Of course.” I extended a fist of coin to her. She pocketed it. She leaned over and unclipped his collar from around his neck. “Don’t lose him.” ' ' “Can I get one of those cakes on a stick?” Garrah admired a particular stand selling sweets. “I’m not your mother.” I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the food. “Hello!” A bright eyed girl hatted with a large red brim popped up directly in front of me. I was startled and let out a quick squeak. “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you. I just have been watching you since you entered that bum camp over there.” She gestured toward the back of the festival. “Hey! That bum camp is where I’m staying.” Garrah frowned. “I suppose that makes you a bum!” She chirped, slapping him on the back. “You’ve been watching us?” Ferrus was turned off. “Who are you?” I asked. “Oh! I’m sorry. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Azzura Alodia Seymour and I’ve been watching you. I noticed you have been taking part in a bit of…” she stopped to look around, and continued in a slightly hushed voice, “illegal activity.” “No, we haven’t.” Ferrus spoke. “You just, you bought a slave!” She nearly shouted. Many turned to stare. “Ha ha ha.” I bellowed loudly. “He’s not a slave. He’s just my dumb cousin.” I made sure everyone could hear and slapped Garrah on the back. “Stop hitting me.” He frowned again. I pulled Azzura aside. “First, please stop shouting about how we illegally paid for a man. Two, is there something we can help you with?” “Oh, yes of course. I’m sorry. One moment.” She reached into her inner coat pocket and whipped out some device that clearly was too big to come from an inner coat pocket. It seemed to be some sort of seeing eye glass attached to a wooden box? “Mind if I take a picture of you all?” She smiled at us. “I’d prefer if you didn’t take anything from us.” Ferrus was very turned off. I pulled Ferrus and Garrah aside. “Uhm, can we just appease the crazy person so we can get on with our lives?” “Not if she knows we have a slave.” Ferrus worried. “I’m scared she’s going to steal my soul.” Garrah feared. We turned back to the large brimmed girl. “We are actually kind of busy…” I spoke for the group. “Oh, well okay! Are you participating in any of the events? Mind if I take your picture?” She beamed. “Uhm, yeah, sure. Goodbye.” I pushed Garrah and Ferrus away from her. “Okay! Well I’ll be here if you need anything!” She didn’t seem too upset to be left behind. Once we knew the girl was out of earshot, Ferrus said what we were all thinking. “Well, that was fucking weird.” ' ' Many rougher and tougher than expected were lined up for the egg hunt. “First come, first play.” Yelled a man donning a yellow sash. He no doubt was regulating this match. Ferrus, Garrah, and I were talking strategy for the hunt. “So we know there is a real egg in there somewhere?” Ferrus spoke. “An egg?? They’re all eggs.” said Garrah. “Not just any egg, my simple Garrah. A genuine dragon egg.” His eyes lit up. “So you’re looking for the egg as well!” Azzurra popped out of nowhere. “It just so happens that I….!” I put my finger over her lips. “For someone who can emerge from smoke, we need to work on this reticence thing.” She whipped something out of her coat pocket. This time, it wasn’t a mysterious box, but a mysterious picture. It looked almost real, unlike any drawing or painting I have ever seen. Was this the work of the Gods? “You’re looking for this.” She handed me the picture. It had on it a shining jewel of some sort, light reflecting greens, blues, and purples at the same time. It was an egg. “Is this….?” I asked. “The dragon egg?” Ferrus gawked. “How did you…?” “Most questions you ask I won’t answer.” She spoke with a straight face for the first time since we met her. “Well I have a question.” I continued to ogle at the perfect picture of the egg. It glittered as I moved it around. “I will see if I can answer it.” She smiled back. “Why help us?” The three of us gathered around her. “We are cut from the same cloth, are we not?” She reached for my hand, weaved her pinky beneath mine, and brought it back again. She was a Maiden. I broke into hysterical laughter. “A sister of mine is a sister of Ferrus.” I moved Azzura’s hand to Ferrus’ so she could too know her allegiance. “So this is your sister?” Garrah was completely out of the loop. “In a way, yes.” I smiled back at Azzura. “If you need assistance, well, you never seem to have trouble finding us.” “Calicana, Ferrus, Garrah.” She nodded at Ferrus and I, but winked at Garrah as if she mocked a hidden past of his. “You’re up next.” She gestured us towards the gate and dissipated into the crowd. ' ' The arena held many teams of three, none of them children as expected. Infact, a majority of the teams had fighter-types, many even wielding knives. I handed Garrah the picture. “Do whatever it takes to get this.” He looked at it for a moment and then back up at me. I could tell from his eyes the focus he had. “The only thing that will get in my way are the the Gods themselves.” ' ' One of the organizers entered the field. He lifted his hand into the air and the whole arena went silent. “Play honorably, play fair.” Those we were going up against did not look honorable nor fair. “Prizes will be awarded on amount of eggs.” Most of the men on the field looked as though they had been through the sea of wyrms and back. “Great riches may be reaped on this field today.” Did the word get out that there was a real dragon egg? “Get ready!” I was not ready. “Go!” The players scattered every which way like mice. Eggs littered the field in front of us. The goal was to get as many as we could back to our nest, although the only thing that mattered to us was the real egg. I had a feeling that was the only thing that mattered to many others as well. Ferrus and I scouted the field, doing anything we could to find the real egg. I saw a shine of green, but that wasn’t it. Ferrus shouted it might be in the “nest” of another team. Most of the eggs had been picked up by now. It was lodged into a boot of a rival team member. I only caught a glance of it as the player was tripped while trying to run off with eggs stolen from another trio. It had the same multicolored glow as the picture, although much smaller than expected. “Garrah! Him!” I pointed to Bootman. Garrah shifted into beast mode, the egg his only target. His bare feet dug through the mud as he barreled towards the man. Another on Bootman’s team saw our interaction. He charged me, tackling me to the ground. He unsheathed a knife hidden under his pant leg and held it to my neck. “Not today, you whore.” He scowled at me with his rotting teeth. His close proximity gave me front row seats to his rancid onion breath. Ferrus shouted for me, “Calicana!” I was not the priority. “Egg! The egg is more important.” I tried to shout back, although I can not attest to my own volume considering I was struggling with this man for his knife. If one of their team members was distracted by something so petty, so be it. His lips were in my ear now, whispering. “They’ll just drag your body off the field, young lady. Your head will be on a pike in our camp, and you’ll forever be known as the bitch who thought she could steal our egg.” He was fully on top of me now. “Sounds quite pleasant. As a rotting head you’ll be nowhere near me.” I pushed with as much strength as I could muster, which always seemed to be more than men like him expected. He was rather light, clearly on a peasant's diet. He came off quite easily. The second I got to my feet he jumped on my back pulling me again to the ground. His arms were around my neck, preventing me from breathing. I couldn’t get out of it this time. Force was in his favor. No breath came from my lips. A fog hung over my eyes. A woman’s voice fell in my ears. Her laughter cued me into unconsciousness. Or so I anticipated. An unknown fury forced his body from mine. Air overwhelmed my lungs, a missed familiar feeling. Above me, Garrah floated back into view. He smiled and flashed me the glittering egg from within his vest. Relief overcame me. I closed my eyes as Garrah threw me over his shoulder. The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Ferrus kicking the shit out of the man with the knife. Part 3 She just stared at me. We both sat in Darkness. Our existence together was nothing less than archaic. Since Yav imagined Her likeness, our lives had been sewn together as I was Her creation. I was a vision of Her consciousness. She reached out to me, Her long dark fingers permeating my skin. Her black hair wrapped around my eyes. She held me with heat that burned. When She pulled away, She held my face to Hers. “Don’t stop looking, my Child.” She whispered into my essence. She grinned, precious stones jutting out of her gums. Her tongue snaked around my cheeks, entered my mouth, and shot down my throat. I choked. ' ' I woke up with a gasp and a jolt. I was freezing, a tattered blanket placed upon my lap. It was dark, save a single candle. We were in some tent. Garrah rushed to my side, bringing with him a cup of water that splashed with his scrambling. I coughed up phlegm and groaned, choking down the dirty water. “Make sure to thank your savior.” Ferrus gestured to Garrah. She was in the corner, puffing on her all-knowing pipe. “Oh, no, no, no. Don’t thank me.” Garrah kneeled at my side, removing his scarf and draping it around my neck. I could barely grasp what had happened. “What?” I rubbed my aching head. “You picked a good slave, Calicana. He came to your aid when I couldn’t, and this time the stakes were higher than one too many drinks.” She dumped the ash from her pipe into a glass jar she produced from her pocket and squatted at my other side. “Garrah here launched himself onto your attacker, pulling him off of you.” I choked down another sip of my dirt water. “Thank you, Garrah.” I opened one of my pouches and pulled out a few coins. “Here.” “Oh, no.” Garrah refused the gold. “I’ll take it.” Ferrus joked. I sighed. “The favor will be returned, I assure you.” “Of course. Of course. Now rest. We will talk in the morning.” He pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. “Wait, the egg…?” “Is safe and sound.” Ferrus winked at me and patted her breast pocket. “Now drift off to sleep.” I closed my eyes trying to sleep. Eventually my body sank into the icy floor. I wrapped the tattered blanket as tight as I could around me. I was never warm enough for comfort. ' ' She came to me again, this time in a kinder form. Her hair was tied back in many braids. Her many mouths were open and feasting on juicy fruit. She saw me awaken into Her realm and came over with a swift motion. “Eat, my Child.” She said to me, berries pouring out of her cupped hands. “You need strength.” I reached for the fruit in Her hands, but the moment I pressed it to my lips, I could not eat. I could not taste the fruit nor feel it’s pulp on my tongue. “Swallow, my Child.” “But there is nothing to swallow.” As I spoke, a weightless black juice fell from my lips. “No! No! My child!” She began to scream. Her words hit as heavily as a drum in my chest. “You waste the grace of our Father!” She reached out wedging her hand into my mouth and down my throat. I choked. ' ' I woke with the rising of the sun. It felt as if I had not slept at all. I had a soreness in my throat, I assume from the dirty water the night before. Garrah and Ferrus were both still sleeping, Garrah on the dirt floor and Ferrus in a chair sat up against the tent wall. A lump in her coat pocket led me to believe the egg was safe. I knew it was highly sought after. I rose from where I lay, a slight ache in the side of my head. I excited from the tent. The sun had yet to lift from over the horizon. How early could I go to this ofe with the egg? Surely I should wait until the sun has lifted. Or maybe he would like it early, to start on with his day of business. Maybe we should start with some breakfast. The bakers must be up early enough. I swaggered over to a bakers booth and exchanged a handful of coin for a baker’s dozen of raspberry pastries. I swallowed one practically whole, bit off half of another and headed back to the tent. ' ' Throwing one of the pastries at his head, Garrah woke up. “What the…?” he blinked awake, looking down to see the pastry on his lap. “Oh, fuck yeah!” he spoke, only taking breaks from devouring the treat to moan in pleasure. Ferrus woke to the grotesque sound of Garrah swallowing one pastry after another. She rose from her chair to stretch. “Save some for me, why don’tcha?” He tossed one her way. We all feasted on the sweet raspberry treats for a hot minute, the jelly gushing from the flakey folds of the cake. After we had stuffed our faces the sun had fully risen. “The egg?” I asked. Ferrus patted her pocket once again. I gave her a knod. “So shall we head over to this blokes sorry ass tent?” Ferrus asked. “I believe we should.” ' ' “So this is who wanted something like a dragon egg?” Garrah stared up at Brew Blacktalon’s city of tents. One could say his own personal tent scraped the clouds. I can’t think it’s for any reason other than his own bodily compensation. “I’m not even sure it’s a real dragon egg.” Ferrus spoke. I gave her a harsh look. “Don’t let him hear that. He can think it’s whatever he wants. The important thing is that he wants it.” The three of us pushed through his guards and into his tent. There he sat, fat and jolly, thrown across a throne and surrounded by various fruits. His eyes lit up. “Little baby Rashina!” he stood and lifted me into a hug. “You’re name again?” He held me by my shoulders infront of himself. “It’s Calicana.” “Ahh! Yes! Calicana! And you come back with…..?” He set me down. “Yes, yes. I have what you want. Ferrus?” I gestured back to Ferrus who presented the egg in both hands. I take it from her and hold it in front of Brew. “See, I got you your egg.” Brew reached for the egg, but I pulled it from his reach. “You get your egg when I get my intel.” He laughed his hearty laugh. “What if instead, I gave you some coin?” I was taken back. “You don’t know where she is, do you? You lied!” “I’m just doing business, honey.” “Yes, but you made a deal.” “A deal is always negotiable.” My brow was furrowed. I held the egg in one hand. “And if I break it?” His eyes widened. “I could drop it. I could throw it.” “Then you will have gone through so much for absolutely nothing.” A huge smile hung along his face. “If you give it to me I can grace you with more coin than you could ever count.” “Coin is no substitute for a mother.” Ferrus spat in. I looked back at her. She held a knife in her right hand. “And my life is no substitute for your own.” He snapped his fingers and his guards rushed into the tent, blades drawn. Ferrus lowered her weapon. I pondered for a moment staring at the shining colors of the egg. “How much are you willing to give me?” Garrah stepped forward. “Don’t you dare give him that Hurin damned egg!” “If it’s Hurin damned than it’s Hurin who will judge him.” I offered him the egg with both hands. He reached out joyously and took it, thumbing the smooth texture softly. “You made an excellent decision. Ha! Eggcellent!” His boisterous laugh filled the tent. “Boy!” He shouted at a servant. “Bring them their coin!” A young man carrying a large sack hobbled over to us. He handed Garrah the sack, one servant to another, and hobbled away. It jingled as Garrah fondled it. “Holy shit!” Garrah’s face lit up. “You’re rich now! All the cake you can eat!” I was solemn regardless of the coin. “Come on.” I gestured for us to leave the tent. ' ' We decided to drown our sorrows at the pub. Five shots of rum and a couple tankards of mead later, Azzurra popped out of the crowd. “Oh! Hello again! You all seem rather…. Sad. And drunk. Drunk and sad.” “Yeah well, our deal was broken.” My words were slurred. I grabbed my drink and chugged until my stomach was bubbly. “Yech! Fuck that man!” I slammed my tankard on the bar top. Ferrus burped. “I’ll study up on my magick and kill him then resurrect him then kill him again!” She waved down the bar tender. “Aye! Another shot!” She threw it back. “Azzurra, you want one?” “Oh no, I don’t drink. But he might like something.” She pointed across the pub at a jolly Garrah, who was dancing around the room in minimal clothing. “But you’re looking for your mother, right? Why can’t you find her?” I took a swig. “Because everyone who knows where she might be is either dead or dead to me.” “Well it sounds to me like Ferrus’ magick will do you well then! Why not resurrect whoever would know?” Azzurra spoke with a cheerful smile. I stopped mid drink. “Ferrus, can you actually bring someone back from the dead?” She hit her purple smoked pipe. “If I can’t, I sure as hell know someone who can. Well, kind of.” “Okay. I know our next move.” I gulped down the rest of my drink. Garrah ran over to us, putting his arms around Ferrus and my shoulders. “What are you two up to?” “Planning to dig up my dead father’s bones.” Category:The Shield Maidens Category:Calicana Fireborn Category:Ferrus Artifex Category:Azzura Alodia Seymour Category:Azzurra Alodia Seymour Category:World Lore